


easy (come and go)

by romanticalgirl



Series: Government Standstill [2]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is now</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy (come and go)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta and help. A sequel to [easy (like Sunday morning)](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/698777.html)
> 
> Originally posted 1-22-09

Robert glances up as the door to his office closes, not even slightly surprised to find Kevin standing there. “I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“Robert McCallister. War Hero.” Kevin comes into the office and sits in the chair across from Robert, stretching his legs out and folding his arms in his lap. “Senator. Homosexual brother, yet voted against rights for gays. Voting record is conservative with a slight leaning to the middle.”

“Let me guess, you dropped out of law school and spend your days helping people come up with Facebook profiles?”

“Are you going to tell Kitty?”

Robert steeples his fingers and meets Kevin’s gaze evenly. “Tell Kitty what exactly?”

“That you’re not interested in her for any reason other than a political one.”

“I’ve hired Kitty as my communications director. I can’t imagine that she’d think anything otherwise.”

Kevin’s eyebrow goes up, sharp and mocking. “Can’t you?”

“No, I’m afraid I really can’t.” Robert sets his hands on his desk and looks squarely at Kevin. “I also can’t imagine what it is you think you’re accomplishing by being here, and I’m a very busy man, so perhaps you could make an appointment the next time you’d like to practice this protective brother act?”

“Are you going to tell Kitty?”

“You want me to tell Kitty that I’m not interested in her, is that it?” Robert gets up from his desk and moves around to sit on the edge of it, arms crossed over his chest as he looks down at Kevin. “You want me to keep her at arm’s length.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Kevin opens his mouth to respond then shuts it, sighing softly. “You know why.”

“Enlighten me.”

Kevin meets Robert’s gaze defiantly and stands so they’re eye to eye. “Because she wouldn’t be the first Walker you took to bed.”

“One per family, is that it?”

“Because if you don’t tell her, I will.”

“And what on earth makes you think she’d believe you, Kevin?” Robert doesn’t move from his relaxed stance though he does drop his hands to the edge of the desk, curling them around the beveled surface. “I think she’d probably assume that you were just being vitriolic and spiteful, spewing lies alleging I have an interest in guys. You have nothing to substantiate your claim and, if it came down to it and got really ugly, I could easily sue you for slander.”

“You _know_.”

“I don’t have any idea, Kevin.” Robert’s voice hardens and his eyes narrow behind his glasses. “You have no idea what you’re up against and you have no idea what would happen if you even hinted to your sister that you and I have had any kind of prior…acquaintance. I’ve made a life, Kevin. You won’t even get a chance to ruin it.”

“Leave Kitty alone.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Kevin.” Robert straightens and faces Kevin head on. “What happens between me and Kitty is just that – between me and Kitty.”

“And what about what happened between _us_?”

“Nothing happened between us, Kevin.” Robert moves away, only stopping when Kevin reaches out, his hand tight around Robert’s arm. “Let me go.”

“You can deny it all you want, but you and I both know that it happened. I sucked you off and you liked it. You _wanted_ it.” Kevin’s teeth clench, his voice a low hiss. “You came in my mouth, begging for it. It _happened_ , Robert.”

“Kitty said you had an active imagination.” Robert reaches over and eases Kevin’s fingers from his arm, disengaging his grip. “I think it’s time for you to go, Kevin.”

“Really? And I thought you were the one that always walked out. From the news reports of your marriage, it seems like that isn’t something you reserve for random guys you pick up in bars.” Kevin shakes his head in disgust. “Stay away from my sister.”

Robert grabs Kevin’s arm and jerks him closer, turning them and slamming Kevin against the wall. One of the framed documents shudders and falls, crashing against the carpet at Kevin’s feet. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Let me go, Robert.”

“Is that what you want? Is Kitty the real reason you’re here today, Kevin?” He presses closer, his body lean and firm against Kevin’s. “Or are you remembering that you liked it? That you liked me telling you what to do, liked me bossing you around and you were hoping for another chance?”

“Let me go, Robert.” Kevin’s voice trembles slightly, but he doesn’t look away.

“No. You don’t want that.” Robert’s leg slides between both of Kevin’s and his eyes drop to Kevin’s parted lips. Kevin’s breath catches and he licks his lips, swallowing hard. “Do you? This is what you really came for, isn’t it?”

“L-let me go.” Kevin licks his lips again.

Robert growls a rough laugh. “Say please.”

Kevin lets out a shaky breath and looks Robert in the eye. “Please.”

With a groan, Robert closes the distance between them, his mouth hard against Kevin’s. Kevin tilts his head as Robert’s tongue parts his lips, deepening the kiss, until they both break away gasping. Robert releases Kevin’s shirt and steps back, inhaling sharply as he puts distance between them. “You should go.”

Kevin nods, pressing his fingers to his sore, swollen lips. “I need you to…to stay away from Kitty.”

Robert looks at the papers on his desk, effectively dismissing Kevin. “That’s not what you need.” He looks up, his eyes making a slow journey from Kevin’s erection to his mouth to his eyes. “It’s not really what you want either, but it’s closer to that than anything.” He blows out a slow breath. “I won’t pursue your sister.”

“But you won’t tell her no.”

“No.” Robert shakes his head. “I won’t.”

Kevin exhales slowly, his entire body tense as he rubs the back of his hand over his mouth. “She’s my _sister_. And you and I are…”

“We aren’t anything, Kevin.” Robert snaps, his voice sharp. “We’re nothing at all.”

“Right.” Kevin nods and heads for the door. “Nothing.” He stands there, his hand wrapped tight around the handle, steeling himself before opening it and walking out into the rest of the office and possibly seeing Kitty.

“Kevin.”

“Yes?”

“Do you still sleep in on Sunday mornings?”

Kevin turns slowly, his eyes wide as he looks at Robert, staring at him as he continues looking over the papers on his desk. “I…yes.”

Robert lifts his gaze and his mouth curves in the barest hint of a smile. “That’s good to know.”  



End file.
